The Price of Jealousy
by purplejasmine92
Summary: Oneshot. After the Sailor Moon R breakup, Serena hires a fake boyfriend to make Darien jealous in hopes of getting him back. But what if this new guy takes his role a little too far?


**"** **The Price of Jealousy"**

Summary: After the Sailor Moon R breakup, Serena hires a fake boyfriend to make Darien jealous in hopes of getting him back. But what if this new guy takes his role a little too far?

Warning: Sexual Assault

Serena = Usagi

Darien = Mamoru

Andrew = Motoki

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Just like every other Saturday, Darien was sitting in his usual booth at the Crown. His textbooks scattered around him and a fourth cup of coffee getting cold.

Hours had past and he still hadn't gotten a single thing done. He just could not concentrate for the life of him.

Ever since he broke up with Serena, he just hasn't been the same. It's like he can't function properly without her. He knows it's for her own good that it must be this way, and he'll do anything to keep her safe. But that doesn't make it any easier.

He has been trying to push her from his mind, forget about her in hopes he won't remember how much he misses her. But the more he tries, the more he can't _stop_ thinking about her.

He will never forget that horrible day. The look on her face when he told her it was over tore his heart to shreds.

He so badly wanted to take her in his arms and reassure her he didn't mean it. To wipe away her tears and kiss her until there was no doubt in her mind that it was a lie, just some cruel joke.

But he couldn't. He refused to put her in danger because of his own selfish feelings – however strong they were. So instead he walked away.

And he hasn't seen her since.

That was a week ago. Although he wanted to avoid seeing her to make it easier on both of them, he had to admit he was a bit surprised he hadn't run into her by now.

Especially at the Crown, her favorite hangout. But his friend Andrew said she hasn't been in all week, even when Darien wasn't there.

At first this worried him a little, what if something was wrong? But he dismissed the thought. If she were in any serious danger his tie to Sailor Moon would have warned him. So he figured it was just her way of dealing with everything on her own.

So instead he was left to drown in his depressed thoughts as he continued to ignore his homework.

That's when he heard it.

At first he thought he was just imagining it, it wouldn't be the first time. But no there it was again, and louder.

It was the sound of his Serena giggling. It was the most beautiful sound to his ears. She was always full of laughter and excitement but when she giggled it was the cutest thing. Usually it was when she thought she was being sneaky about something. Or if he made a funny comment during a battle.

Then he realized he could hear the sound coming closer and he suddenly got nervous. His back was to the door so they haven't made eye contact yet. He didn't think about how he would act if he actually did run into her. He didn't want to be rude to her but he had to remain firm, otherwise his whole facade would come crumbling down.

"Hey Andrew!" he heard her call as she made it over to the counter.

Darien finally got up the courage to glance over in her direction. He was trying to be discreet but as soon as he laid eyes on her, his jaw immediately dropped to the floor in surprise.

Serena looked exactly the same, just as breathtakingly beautiful as he remembered.

But what caught him so off guard was her hand, and the tall good looking guy it was attached to.

"Hey Serena! I haven't seen you in a while." Andrew greeted from behind the counter.

"I know I'm sorry, Kevin and I have been so busy this week." She said as she smiled up at Kevin and rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"But my girlfriend would not stop talking about your famous milkshakes," Kevin looked back at her with a playful smile, "so I insisted we make time for one."

Darien's heart almost stopped. Did he just say… girlfriend?

When did that happen? It's only been a week!

"Well in that case one milkshake coming right up." Andrew smiled at the couple. Before turning to get the ice cream he glanced over at Darien. He felt for his friend, he knew he overheard and could see the anguish on his face.

Darien had so many emotions coursing through him at once. He knew it wasn't fair for him to be jealous. After all he was the one to break up with her. But did their relationship mean so little that she would be on to someone else just like that?

That wasn't fair either but he couldn't help it. But if nothing else he did want her to be happy. So if she found someone who did that and could take care of her than he should be glad…

This sucked.

"Darien?" he heard a male voice calling his name.

Darien was taken out of his thoughts as he looked back over toward the counter to see who called him.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Kevin continued, walking a little closer to him with a smile on his face.

Darien looked up at him a little caught off guard. But after the shock of seeing Serena with this guy subsided, he realized that this guy was a fellow classmate in his calculus class.

"Oh, uh, hi Kevin." Darien stumbled out.

Darien didn't really know Kevin all that well but upon recognizing him he immediately got an uneasy feeling. He always seemed like a nice enough guy but there had been rumors that there was darker side to him.

He knew it wasn't his place to meddle but he was afraid of what Serena might be getting mixed into. It could be nothing but if it is… he would never forgive himself.

"It's going well. Just getting a jump start on our assignment." Darien replied.

"Wow, you really do work too hard." Kevin chuckled as he patted Darien slightly on the back. Serena walked up next to Kevin to join them and put her arm through his.

"Darien." She greeted nonchalantly.

"Serena." He tried to return in the same fashion.

"Your milkshake's ready Serena," Andrew called from the counter.

"Thank you!" She turned and was about to go get it when Darien stopped her.

"Wait!" He reached out his arm to touch her but then thought better of it and withdrew his hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked hesitantly, a little embarrassed of his sudden outburst.

Serena looked at him kind of oddly. She was debating whether she wanted to give him the chance to talk or not.

"You guys go ahead, I'll go pay for your shake." Kevin said as he kissed her on the head. Serena smiled at him as he walked away. Then she turned back to look at Darien with a little bit of a glare.

"Can I help you with something?" Serena was trying to be as cool and collected as possible. Although it wasn't the truth, she wanted Darien to think she couldn't give a care in the world what he had to say.

"Serena…" he didn't know how to word what he was thinking. He didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

He let out a sigh, "Look. I'm glad you found another guy but how well do you really know Kevin?" he asked sincerely curious.

"Well enough." She replied, not offering up any information.

"It's just… he's in my class and, I don't know if he is really the right guy for you."

"Oh so now you know who is right for me?!" Serena was really annoyed. "So apparently you don't love me anymore and want nothing to do with me except to tell me who I should and shouldn't be dating?"

"No no!" He tried to amend. This wasn't going well. "I just, I know I have no right to give my opinion but please," he looked at her seriously, "just, be careful."

"Why? It's not like you care anyway." She said. Although she hid it well he could still hear the hint of hurt in her voice and it felt like a punch in the gut.

He looked down. "I _do_ care." He whispered.

This seemed to spur a little something in Serena, her resolve changed slightly. Maybe she had gotten through to him? Maybe he changed his mind about them?

"Darien?" she said softly.

"Ready princess?" they suddenly heard Kevin call over.

Oh if he only knew, Darien thought.

Darien paused a second but then, without looking back up at her, he turned back to his work and started "reading" once again.

Serena, a little torn, took one last long look at him but letting out a sigh turned and walked over to Kevin.

"Yeah let's go." She said as he handed her the milkshake.

Serena and Kevin held hands again as they left the Crown and continued down the street.

Darien heard the door close as they left. As soon as he did he slammed his book closed in disgust. He put his head in his hands as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"You know man, "Andrew had come up next to him, "you're my friend, and I trust your judgment. But something tells me you still have feelings for Serena."

Darien moved his hand enough to peek up at Andrew with one eye. Finally, he sighed and put his hands down as he slumped back in his chair.

"It's complicated." He said in defeat. Andrew looked at him.

"It doesn't have to be." He said as he took the forgotten cup of coffee from the table and went back to the counter.

Darien thought about that. Why did it have to be so complicated? After all he loved Serena and she loved him. Or at least she did. And he thought if he could explain everything to her she might again...

That's it he decided. He did love her, and he would only love her. How could he let some nightmare ruin what they have? He would have his love and they would one day wed. And when that day comes, he would be there to protect her from anything these dreams have been suggesting. They would get through it together, always.

His mind made up, Darien hastily packed up his books. If he hurried maybe he could still catch up with them and talk to her before she and Kevin get too close to each other.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

When Serena and Kevin had walked a good enough distance away from the Crown, she finally stopped and let go of his hand.

"Well if nothing else I think we succeeded in making him jealous" she said up to Kevin with a small smile, shrugging as she takes a sip of her milkshake.

"I'm sure he'll come crawling back to you in no time." Kevin smirked.

"Thank you for your help. In return I promise to get Darien's answers to your homework for the next week." She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do it yet, but it was the only bargaining chip she had to get someone from his class to pretend to be her boyfriend.

Maybe she could enlist Andrew's help.

"No problem. It was fun." He told her. "And I was actually thinking about that," Kevin continued, rubbing his chin as he mused, "maybe you could forget the homework and we could do something else?"

Serena just looked at him questioningly.

"I mean I know you want to get back with Darien but until you do, maybe you and I can do what real boyfriend and girlfriend's do?" he asked looking at her intently.

Serena was starting to get a little bit uneasy.

"Oh, um, I appreciate the offer Kevin but I really don't want to be with anyone other than Darien." She said shyly.

"You really are a beautiful woman Serena," he said looking her up and down.

"Darien is a fool for letting you go. You deserve to have a good time in his absence." He said has he took a step toward her. He had an oddly hopeful look on his face. He honestly wasn't trying to frighten her, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"No thank you Kevin" she told him nervously. "I think I'll just go home now."

She started to walk away. As he watched her go in front of him he realized to her left was what looked like a little alleyway.

Looking around first to see if anyone could see them, Kevin quickly caught up to Serena and pulled her into the alleyway.

Serena let out a yelp of surprise and dropped her milkshake on the sidewalk as she was whooshed to the side.

Serena's back suddenly slammed up against the wall. She let out a cry of pain. She looked into Kevin's eyes and all she saw was sheer determination in them

"We're going to have fun Serena." He said matter-of-factly and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Kevin was much larger and stronger than she was, maybe even more so than Darien. He had no trouble man handling her so both of her hands were held high above her head in one of his big hands.

"What are you doing?" She said, tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't quite get a grasp on what was happening. She had faced so many other worldly creatures that she didn't know how to react when the assailant was just a human.

Kevin took his other hand and put it on her one breast. She let out a cry of protest and he quickly covered her mouth with the same hand and looked in her eyes seriously.

"Don't make a sound." He told her.

She was terrified now. And she couldn't get away. There was no way she could reach her communicator and she couldn't transform in front of this guy. Not to mention her thoughts were so jumbled, she didn't know if she could even remember _how_ to transform at the moment. He released his hand from her mouth and starting roaming down her body again. Spending more than enough time feeling up each breast.

"Please" she begged, "stop this."The tears now flowing silently down her cheeks.

He didn't answer her but instead roamed his hand farther down her body finding her skirt. In a quick movement he had lifted up her skirt and his hand was in between her thighs rubbing vigorously over her panties.

Serena was about to scream out at the sudden intrusion but before she could get out a sound Kevin covered her open mouth with his. He began kissing her intensely while his hand continuously rubbed back and forth.

Serena's eyes were squeezed shut as she screamed into his mouth. She was trying so hard to squirm away from him but his hand was relentless. No one had ever touched her there and it was wracking her body with odd sensations. But nothing about this situation could make it considered pleasurable. Instead she thought she was going to be sick.

Darien was in an all out sprint now.

He was just about to exit the Crown when he felt it. Serena was in trouble.

Her life wasn't in imminent danger he could tell but he could feel how unbelievably terrified she was feeling. And she was hurting somehow, but it was different than usual.

This sent him into a panic and he began sprinting down the street he saw them heading. As he ran he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, not sure what was going on. He also now had a better sense of where she was, he could sense her very close.

Tuxedo Mask saw the fallen milkshake on the ground. He rounded the corner of the alleyway beside it and stopped dead in his tracks.

He almost couldn't breathe he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him was Kevin violently violating his love while she was trying desperately to get away. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to turn her head away from this savages mouth to no avail. Her whole body shaking and writhing against the brick wall trying to get away from him, her hands bound in his above her head.

Then he saw what Kevin's other hand was doing…

That really threw him over the edge. All he saw was red as his entire being filled with rage.

There was no thought as Tuxedo Mask, without warning, ferociously pulled Kevin off of Serena.

Being so suddenly released Serena dropped straight to the ground hard. Her knees hit first but the force knocked her over on her side. She curled up in a ball and continued to sob, not really comprehending what was happening yet.

Kevin also had no idea what was happening but he didn't need to as he was quickly being beat to a pulp by a blurry black figure in a cape. Tuxedo Mask didn't hold back as he unleashed all his anger on Kevin for what he was doing. He didn't stop until Kevin lay unconscious on the ground, and insured he wouldn't be walking normally for quite awhile.

Standing up as he assured himself Kevin was out, Tuxedo Mask de-transformed back into Darien.

Immediately Serena's sobs broke through to him. He ran over and kneeled next her. He gently tried to role her over so she was on her back. He cradled her head in his arm so she could be sitting up slightly. He wanted to give her any space she needed after something like that but he also wanted to comfort her.

She didn't seem to mind his touch. It felt familiar and safe, so instead of scaring her it made her feel at ease.

As she started to calm down she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Serena" Darien whispered to here softly, "are you alright?"

Serena finally looked up at him and realized who he was.

"D-Darien?" She said weakly.

"Yeah it's me." He smiled down at her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She smiled slightly at him.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Darien ever so gently, and effortlessly, picked her up off the ground bridal style. He held her close in his arms and she snuggled her head against his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. Her eyes closing again as she knew she was safe, and let the exhaustion consume her.

"Go to sleep my love." He told her as he carefully but quickly carried her away from this mess.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Serena's eyes started cracking open once again. She felt different this time though. She was laying on a soft, comfortable surface and was wrapped in warm blankets. She could sense someone sitting next to here but she didn't feel alarmed.

Opening her eyes fully she realized she was lying in a big bed but it was not her own. She quickly realized though that she was in Darien's apartment. She looked over and there she saw him sitting in his desk chair, pulled over to the bed, smiling over at her. He didn't want to startle her so he waited for her to speak first.

"Why am I in your bed?" she asked. Not at all mad but just curious.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see your family just yet. And I wanted to be able to make sure you were okay" he admitted.

Serena looked at him thoughtfully. Then she remembered what happened and shuttered involuntarily.

Darien was quick to move over and rub her arms soothingly with his hand.

"Hey it's okay." Knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Did that really happen?" she asked him softly, already knowing the answer.

His heart wrenched a little. He was already beating himself up over the last few hours for putting her in this position in the first place. If he hadn't broken up with her she never would've even met Kevin.

"Serena, I am so sorry." He implored. "This is all my fault – "

"How is this your fault?" she asked.

"I should have never broken up with you, none of this would have ever happened…" he said disgusted with himself.

"Darien you couldn't have possibly known this would happen." She leaned up a little bit more to look at him better. "And wait… does that mean… do you not, want to be broken up?"

Darien smiled over at her and took her hand.

"I never wanted to break up with you in the first place Serena." He told her, the truth pouring out. "I would understand if you don't believe me but I promise I can explain everything to you."

"Serena I love you and I don't ever want to be with anyone else but you" he continued. "Do you think you could ever forgive me for being such a jerk?"

She giggled a little, his favorite sound.

"Of course I forgive you, as long as you never do it again" she smiled. "I love you Darien."

"I love you Serena" he smiled as he embraced her in a big hug. Serena could not have been happier. Although it seemed like she got over her assault rather quickly, the joy she felt knowing Darien was hers again, and she was his, seemed to make nothing else matter.

She may still have some nightmares in the nights to come, and was still a little sore. But she now had Darien with her to help her through it. They would conquer everything together, always.

They broke away enough so they could look at each other but still held each other close.

"So, um, what did happen to Kevin?" Serena asked.

"I took care of him." Darien answered.

Her eyes grew wide, "You didn't…?"

Darien laughed a little, "No. I could've, but I thought a certain someone would disapprove. So I knocked him out and then let the regular authorities take care of it for a change." He told her.

She smiled at him approvingly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well unfortunately he is human after all –"

"No," Serena interrupted him. "Thank you for saving me."

"I will always save you." He told her seriously.

They looked into each other's eyes and Darien leaned in closer, but then he stopped himself.

"Is it… is it okay if I kiss you? If you need some time –"she put her finger to his lips to stop him.

"I actually think a kiss from my real boyfriend is exactly what I need." She smiled at him.

Darien looked at the amazing, strong woman in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

Not wanting to be apart any longer than they already have, they finally rekindled their relationship through a single, passionate kiss.

THE END

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Thank you very much for reading and for any reviews, it is sincerely appreciated. – J


End file.
